Max, Gallagher, and Blackthorne
by zammiefax4ever
Summary: Max rooms with Macey, Bex, Liz, and Cammie. They are THE GIRLS at Gallagher. Fang rooms with Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick. They are THE BOYS at Blackthorne. they do an exchange and boys come to Gallagher. everything in the first book happened and max and cammie did most of those things together. No wings cuz they're all spies. zammie fax brant nacey jiz
1. Chapter 1

_**MAX, GALLAGHER, AND BLACTHORNE **_

**This is my second fanfic and first for gg. This is after cross my heart and hope to die. The boys didn't come to Gallagher yet and they don't know about each other. Only max and fang from maximum ride. Sorry to Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel fans I couldn't find a way for them to fit in, but I might make them town people. The characters might be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gg or mr **

**MAX'S POV:**

The mansion was very quiet because it was only Cammie and I, plus the staff. We were enjoying the last moments of silence and looking outside waiting for our three friends. We just saw Bex's limo approach and rushed out to see our British friend. When we got outside we were tackled by our three friends**. (Macey and Liz came just now.) **Bex and Liz gushed about their summer and how they missed us, but Macey yelled at us about our hair and clothes.

As we were walking to our room, Liz bumped into a bookcase causing a vase to fall. Just when the vase was about to fall a hand reached out and caught it. We looked to see Mr. Solomon holding the vase.

"Careful Ms. Sutton", he said.

"Oopsie daisy", Liz replied

"Ladies, you might want to unpack before the welcome back dinner. It's going to be interesting", he said with a glint in his eyes. I wonder what that was about. We got to our room and helped Bex, Macey, and Liz unpack.

We went to the dining hall and started eating. When headmistress went to the podium we all stood and said the Gallagher pledge.** (AN: I'm not sure what you would call it and I was too lazy to write the whole thing.)**

"Welcome back ladies, this year we have a special surprise for y-"she began, but was interrupted by the sound of the glass above us breaking and rappelling cables. We saw hooded figures and immediately went into attack mode. We were all in sync and we delivered a roundhouse kick to our attackers and punched them in the stomach. When they bent down we punched them in the face and grabbed their arm and flipped them over us. We then stood with one foot on them. I looked around and saw my sisters in the same position. The guys tried to flip us and pin us, but we were too good. I can't say the same for my sisters except for my roommates, the guys had the rest of them now us five had our attackers arms behind their backs in a painful way. Suddenly, the lights turned on and the headmistress started speaking.

"As I was saying the Blackthorne boys will be joining us this semester. I hope you will welcome them and remember, in the field, it helps to have allies." Ugh just what we need. Last year Cammie and I snuck out and had secret boyfriends. Cammie dated josh while I dated Dylan, his best friend.** (Instead of Dillon there is Dylan.) **

"Oh and ladies you may let the boys go now" the headmistress said to us. After twisting their arms just a little bit more, we let them go. The boys walked to the stage and started introducing themselves.

**I'm going to leave it off there because I need ideas for Zach and grant's codenames. Review if you have any ideas, and tell me what you think of my story. I will try to update as soon as I can but my school ends late and gives a lot of homework, but I'll try my best. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**No one commented any codenames, but I really wanted to write the next chapter because the girls kick their butts. I'm not a very creative person, so sorry if the codenames suck. The only reason i'm updating is because when I checked my emails it had a bunch from fanfiction about people liking my story and a review. I was like I guess I should update. Oh and if you have time read my other story it is a crossover of Gallagher, twilight, maximum ride, and heist society later on. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or Gallagher girls no matter how much I want to.**

**Cammie's POV:**

The boys walked to the stage and started introducing themselves. The boys we fought went last.

"Hi I'm Jonas and my codename is Techiedude." Liz was blushing.

"I'm Nick and my codename is Hotstuff" I saw Macey swoon and Macey does NOT swoon.

"I'm grant and my codename is Greek God". I saw Bex smile.

"I'm fang and my codename is Raven." Now Max was staring.

"I'm Zach and my codename is Smirker." I bet I was staring at him.

The five boys came and sat with us, and we started talking. The boys asked us our names and codenames, and Max and I were going to say our codenames when suddenly Mr. Solomon came up behind us. "Ladies, don't reveal all your secrets just yet." We gave him quizzical looks, but obliged.

_**BEX'S POV:**_

It's my favorite class, and we can prove how strong we are to the guys. After i get dressed I walk into the barn **(I'm not sure if it is in the barn or not) **and_ OMG! ALL THE GUYS ARE SHIRTLESS!_ I go to the girls' locker room and warn them.

"Everyone, wear your booty shorts and tightest shirt" Macey yells at us. We walk out and all the guys stare. Our guys glare at them all and they look away. I guess they are scared of them. Interesting.

Everyone gathers around the coach and he begins to talk. "okay so today we are going to spar girls vs boys. the winner stays on. Tina vs Dave."

He was about to walk away when Dave said, "why do we have to fight girls? i don't like going easy and the girls could get hurt", he said the last part faking sincerness.

before the coach could reply Max did, "yea i agree" at this he started smirking. "i don't want the boys to get hurt, but they do need to learn to not be sexist."

"You can't seriously think girls are stronger than guys."he said laughing and there was a chorus of "yeahs" from the boys.

"Can we start so we can prove them wrong." Max said.

"I still thi-" he started.

" i advise you to not underestimate these girls." Mr. Solomon said suddenly coming up behind them.

" Can we do the three of the best from each school against each other? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Bex said really excitedly.

**Tell me if you want everyone to fight or just bex, cam, max, grant, zach, and fang. If I get at least three reviews I'll update. And sorry it took me this long to update, but no one reviewed. **


End file.
